


Mastering His Royal Taint

by TightAssets



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art, Sexy Fluff, Woman on Top, gratuitous rim lighting, isabela approved, something something Grey Warden taint, titties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightAssets/pseuds/TightAssets
Summary: Tiddies are nice, Alistair greatly approves
Relationships: Alistair/Bethany Hawke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Mastering His Royal Taint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WardenAri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenAri/gifts).



Just a little something soft for you.. tho there's something not soft in Alistair's smalls


End file.
